This project is designed to use the human tumor xenograft/nude mouse system in single and combination chemotherapy and/or irradiation on human bladder cancer. Twelve human tumor lines covering a wide histopathological spectrum of bladder tumors and grown in tissue culture will be transplanted into nude mice. Single and combination therapy which has shown to have some effect on murine bladder tumors and in very limited clinical trials will be tested on the grown tumors. The effectiveness of each therapeutic treatment will be followed at specified intervals and at the end of the experimental period by observing the growth curves of tumors, the changes in the circulating human LDH and the histological changes. Final evaluation will be an integration of all these findings.